


Sleeping Doll

by slotumn



Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [36]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Claude von Riegan is a Little Shit, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Video, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: Old traumas died hard, but horniness could override it, in the heat of the moment.A.K.A. In which Claude agrees to let Lysithea fuck him while he's asleep, but only if she records everything to send him afterwards.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644289
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Sleeping Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the [kink meme](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?style=site&thread=2573640). AKA finally back on the explicit porn train again.

His specific paranoia of "something harmful or dangerous happening while asleep" could, as usual, be traced back to his childhood hell involving half-siblings and other figures adjacent to them.

And of course Lysithea wouldn't try to suffocate him with a pillow or dunk his head in the toilet or put poisonous bugs down his clothes or what have you, but when she confessed that she wanted to "do things she would normally be too embarassed to do" while he was knocked out, Claude found himself, for the first time, being more cautious than enthusiastic. 

Old traumas died hard, as they said.

"Hey. Hey. Are you awake? Can you hear me?"

Then, in a surprising turn of events, Lysithea ramped up the kink factor even further by suggesting that she record everything so he could know everything that went on. 

"...Okay, this should be good."

Now that, that won him over, and as he laid in his bed with a tablet, watching his own limp body sitting back in the sofa, with Lysithea next to him-- wearing only t-shirt and panties-- he already had a feeling that he made a very good decision.

"Finally," Lysithea-on-screen muttered, practically ripping his boxers down, "you have no idea how much I wanted to do this."

Much to his surprise, she didn't even bother with kissing or touching him up anywhere else, immediately bending over to jerk his cock erect with her glistening lips wrapped around the head.

"I always say this, but you're too much of a tease, Claude," she said, after licking up the underside of his cock, all the way to the frenulum. "You never let me do much to you, even though you always have so much fun with me. It's unfair."

(She did have a point there-- but that was mostly because he just enjoyed pampering her too much, and she never objected to it.)

"I even practiced this, you know? And I never get to use it," she whispered, before swallowing his length down her throat until it bulged.

Claude hit pause and stumbled out of the bed to grab the lotion bottle from his desk, kicking his pants and boxers off and haphazardly throwing them over his chair.

This was going to be a long evening.

When he returned to the bed, already slathering lotion over his erection, he rewound the video about ten seconds, just to see the moment again. 

"Mmh..."

The bulge appeared and disappeared as she began bobbing her head back and forth, showing exactly where the tip of his cock hit her throat inside. Her eyes, when not squeezed shut, were glazed with tears after a few strokes-- but Lysithea, never a quitter, continued, even reaching down into her panties with a hand to rub herself along the way. 

When it finally came out of her throat, the whole length was glossy with spit, a transparent string connecting the head and her lower lip.

"Hah...ah...you really are knocked out, aren't you?" she repositioned herself on his lap and slid her panties off. "Like this, you're nothing more than a flesh dildo for me to use however I want."

"Fuck," Claude groaned, gripping the base of his cock even tighter.

Lysithea wasn't usually the dirty talking type in bed; that was his job, when he managed to not tease her or banter. Yet on the screen, she went onto feverishly ramble about milking him dry and emptying his balls as she slowly-- teasingly-- slid down his length. 

"Look at, ah, how cute you are when you shut up-- I'm, mmh, definitely going to turn you into my personal fucktoy...!"

Her legs were spread obscenely wide, giving a full view of her twitching pink hole being spread with every inch, and even though he knew how it felt, getting to see it from this new, voyeuristic perspective, was something else entirely. 

"Shit, Lys--"

He intended to, desperately wanted to, match the stroke of her hands to her movements on the screen-- but his muscles moved on their own, speeding up until he shivered and spurted into his hands harder than he had in a long time (at least from masturbation). 

Lysithea in the video was just starting to ride him properly, wet schlicks and smacks of skin on skin mixing with loud moans-- and like a teenager who discovered porn for the first time, his eyes were still glued on the screen despite the recent climax. She had now stripped her shirt off, tweaking a nipple with one hand and rubbing her clit with the other as she grinded her hips in a circle instead of up and down. 

"There...put all of it in me, okay? You're going to give me a baby, since you're nothing more than a living sperm bank for my personal use right now."

And apparently his stamina was back to being a teenager's as well, because he got hard again as soon as he heard that.

"I, ah, don't know why I didn't do this sooner...I should start knocking you out and fucking you whenever I want, since you're clearly made for it. I bet you'd like that, right, Claude?"

He was barely sane as he hissed, "Gods, yes, please-- !!" through clenched teeth.

(Old traumas died hard, but horniness could override it, in the heat of the moment.)

This time, he managed to hold off until his unconscious self in the video finished, with visible twitches at the base of his shaft. In the aftermath, Lysithea leaned against his body as his cock softened and slipped out of her cunt alongside cum, and the only audio for the next few seconds, both inside and outside of the video, was hot, heavy, audible breaths. 

"Good boy...or is it good toy?" she giggled, turning around to straddle him, and in the process, give a very nice view of her rear to the camera. "Don't worry, I'm not done with you yet. Far from it, in fact."

His limp (and undoubtedly oversensitive) cock was obscured from view, but she seemingly jerked it hard hard again, then revealed it once she raised herself up while spreading her cheeks.

"You'll have to satisfy me here too, like a, hah, good fuckdoll--"

Feeling his head spin, Claude paused the video and ran his non-dominant hand down his sweat-coated forehead. 

After catching his breath, he tapped the screen to bring up the progress bar at the bottom.

"...Holy fucking shit."

It was only about a third of way done.

Once he was done watching it, there was no way he'd stay awake until Lysithea came home.

"..."

He rolled to his side, shivering even though the air in the room was already too hot for it to cool the sweat on his back, and hit play again.

\---

Lysithea sat in the subway, somehow more nervous about going home than relieved, in an unusual twist of events. 

That video, she thought. He said he trusted her, but would he really be okay with everything that went on in it? She did act...almost uncharacteristically wild, at least from his perspective, saying all those things about using him as a toy and--

She shook her head and pulled out her phone.

Public transport was not a good place to think about how good his cock felt in her ass, or how hot it was to blow him as much as she wanted (so much so that she could ignore the bitter taste of semen). Her time here would surely be better spent doing something productive, like reviewing tomorrow's schedule and tasks--

**_♡Claude♡_ **  
_hey lys_  
_watched that video you sent_  
_and long story short_  
**_[image attachment]_ **  
_i'm spent lol_

The photo showed his torso covered in copious amounts of cum, presumably from masturbating to that video.

Instead of jolting up from her seat like her nerves wanted to, Lysithea quickly typed,

_Claude. I'm on the subway right now._  
_Not the best time to send nudes._

**_♡Claude♡_ **  
_oh yeah i know_  
_anyway, i'm probably going to be asleep by the time you get home_  
_so feel free to punish me for this however you want once you do~_

_I thought you were apprehensive about doing sleep stuff?_

**_♡Claude♡_ **  
_well yes, that was why i was going to tell you to record everything again_  
_or wake me up in the middle of it so i can actually hear you talking dirty like that real time_  
**_[image attachment]_ **  
_choice is yours!_

The image this time showed his thighs, which had "flesh dildo, for Lysithea's use only" written on it with an arrow pointing towards his erect cock.

Blood rushed to her face (and other places) as she typed,

_I literally just told you to not send dick pics while I'm in public!!!_

**_♡Claude♡_ **  
_zzz good night, i'll be waiting for you_

"Ugh..."

Lysithea groaned and quickly locked the phone before rubbing her temples.

Then she opened it back up to type,

_Yes, you fucking better._

This was going to be a very, very long evening.

**Author's Note:**

> [Join the Lysiclaude Discord!](https://discord.gg/GZmtGbw)   
>  [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)   
> 


End file.
